Nozomu's Adventures
by Shuhei's Shining Princess
Summary: Toshiro: Please Enjoy our short side story while the author is busy working on her other story.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tite Kubo's work. This is a one shot based on a dream I had along with all those Who is your Bleach Boyfriend/Husband? quizzes from quizzilla that I took. Only the beginning is the dream. I decided to make it into a one shot about how I might react. I have my brother's and my name in Japanese, but their meaning is what our names actually mean.

**A Dream (maybe?)**

A dark blond haired girl ran down the ally way following the railroad tracks. She was wearing jeans, cowboy boots, and a black semi-fitted t-shirt. She ran past a bar filled with drunks. Ahead of her was a suburban driving on the tracks. Reaching her hand in front of her she called, "Nara! Nara!"

She was panting hard now. But the vehicle continued driving down the tracks. "Nara!" she called again, but then she suddenly started to call, "Ichigo! Ichigo!" As she ran she wondered, _"Wait why am I yelling for Ichigo?"_

She continued running, but the vehicle was already almost out of sight. But her lungs burned as if they were on fire she called again, "Ichigo!"

"Yes?" a voice asked from beside her. She stopped suddenly and stared at the orange haired boy in front of her. Knowing he was from a anime she screamed and punched him.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked started to shake from exhaustion and shock.

Ichigo rubbed his face, "Man you pack a mean punch." he turned to look at the girl, "You called me."

"I did?" the girl asked as she held her arms close to her body.

Ichigo walked closer, "Yes, so I came."

The girl screamed again as she closed her eyes and punched him again. After punching him she fell to the ground, unconscious. Ichigo looked at the girl as he held his nose.

"_Man she can really hit. I wonder why she called for me but freaked out when she saw me."_ Ichigo thought as he bent over the girl.

"Hey, Ichigo where did you go?" a voice called. A blue haired boy came running around the corner, followed closely by a tall mexican looking boy. Seeing Ichigo the blue haired boy shoved his glasses up and said, "There you are." but then seeing the unconscious girl, he asked, "Who is she?"

Ichigo picked her up and said, "I don't know. I heard her calling for me and I came to see what I could do. But when she saw me she freaked out and punched me twice before passing out."

"What are you going to do with her?" the mexican looking boy asked.

"Well, I was going to ask if one of y'all could take her home." Ichigo said looking hopefully at his friends.

The blue haired boy crossed his arms, "I can't Ichigo. I am a single child and a boy no less."

"Uryu, please?" Ichigo asked begging Uryu to reconsider. Uryu shook his head being adamant. Ichigo turned to the mexican. He shook his head also.

"Sorry. You know I live by myself. She would probably have a heart attack." he said.

"All right Chad, Uryu, I'll take her home with me. Maybe Yuzu and Karin can help her." Ichigo said before wishing his friends good night.

Slipping her unto his back making it easier to carry, he headed home. He wasn't about to ask Orihime to take her in. If she ate Orihime's cooking, she might end up going to the hospital for food poisoning.

Opening the door to his house he was surprised that it was dark and his dad didn't leap out to attack him. Flicking the lights on he found a note from Yuzu.

"_**Dinner is in the refrigerator. I don't know if you remember or not, but Karin and I are staying at a friend's house tonight. Dad is helping Mr. Ishida at the hospital and won't be back until tomorrow night. See you tomorrow :)"**_

Ichigo frowned, remembering that Yuzu had said something about this that morning. Carrying the girl upstairs he laid her on his bed and took his shower. Walking back into his room as he dried his hair he wondered what he was going to do with the mysterious girl.

Picking her up he put her in his closet where Rukia used to sleep and shut the door. He laid down and pulling the blanket up to his chin tried to go to sleep. Laying there wide awake he wondered if the closet was really as comfortable as Rukia was saying. Getting up he opened the closet door and picking the girl up he laid her on his bed. Pulling off her boots he covered her up.

Walking downstairs he got a blanket and laid on the couch. As Ichigo laid on the couch with his hands behind his head, he got an idea. Picking up his phone he dialed a number.

"Hey, sorry I'm calling so late Kisuke, but I have a problem." Ichigo said as he sat up.

"What might your problem be?" Kisuke asked from the other end.

"Well, you see," Ichigo said as he scooched to lean against the arm of the couch, "I have a mysterious girl here at home in my room."

"Oooh, what a bad boy you are Ichigo." Kisuke said interrupting.

Ichigo blushed, "It's not like that. I'm sleeping on the couch. But anyways I have never seen her before but she seemed to know me. She also looks really weird."

Kisuke was silent, making Ichigo think he might have left, "Hello?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"I'm still here. Bring her to the shop at 10:00 sharp tomorrow morning, or else I'll hunt you down." Kisuke said.

Ichigo bade Kisuke good bye. Laying back down he made a mental note to take her to Urahara and to not forget. He didn't want Kisuke to hunt him down.

000000000

"Why am I at a cafeteria?" the girl asked. As she looked around.

"Well, I figured you were hungry so instead of you trying to eat my cooking I brought you here." Ichigo said as he sat down.

The girl looked around in what almost looked like fear. None of this was familiar except for what she had seen in a movie. Just then the door opened and a long, orange haired, busty girl came in followed by a girl with short, black hair.

Seeing Ichigo they waved, "Hey Ichigo who's your friend?" the black haired girl asked as she took a seat.

"Good morning Tatsuki, I don't know her name. But she was being chased by a gang and I saved her." Ichiog said as he crossed his arms. He gestured to the empty seats and said, "Why don't you join us, Orihime, Tatsuki."

"I would love to." Orihime said gleefully as she sat down. Tatsuki followed her lead.

Eventually they were joined by a tall mexican and a blue haired boy. It was too much for the girl she passed out with her head on the table.

"Hey Uryu, Chad. Why don't you join us." Ichigo said.

Uryu and Chad took Ichigo up on his offer and took the last two empty seats. Ichigo sat to the left of the girl with Orihime to his left, Tatsuki to Orihime's left, Uryu to Tatsuki's left, and Chad to Uryu's left, placing him to the girl's right.

Ichigo and the others ordered breakfast. Ichigo ordered for the girl. Uryu looked at Ichigo as the waitress went to fill their orders. "So how did it go last night? Did she wake up any?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, she woke up not too long before I decided to come here."

The waitress brought their food just as the girl sat up. Blinking her eyes, the girl stared at everyone in amazement, Ichigo wondered if it was really in shock.

"Oh, hi there. My name is Orihime Inoue." the orange haired girl said smiling. Placing her hand on the black haired girl Orihime continued introducing everyone. "This is Tatsuki Arisawa. That is Uryu Ishida, and the boy next to you is Sado Yasutora but we just call him Chad. What's your name?"

"It's Nozomu." the girl stared down at her plate as she answered Orihime quietly. Finally noticing what was on her plate she picked up her fork and took a bite of egg. "I hate pancakes."

"I didn't know that. I mean you passed out again before I could even ask you." Ichigo said as he cut a piece off of his pancakes and slipped it into his mouth.

Nozomu glared at Ichigo, "I'm not eating pancakes."

"Then I guess you'll go hungry." Ichigo said matching her glare.

"What about trading?" asked the boy who was called Chad.

Nozomu looked over and saw that he had toast, "I guess." she said as she blushed.

"How cute!" Orihime said as she clapped her hands. Nozomu blushed even darker.

After eating Ichigo took her to Urahara's shop. Kisuke was waiting for him. He was holding a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Please have a seat." Kisuke indicated to a spot at the table. Nozomu sat down next to Ichigo. "Now I would like to ask some questions. Where are you from?"

"Montana."

"Where is Montana?"

"North America."

"What is your height?"

"5' 3" "

"What is your personality like?"

"Optimistic, shy around people until I get to know them, and can be quite aggressive especially if my friends are in trouble."

"She does pack a punch." Ichigo whispered into Kisuke's ear. Kisuke nodded and continued with his questions, "What are your favorite movies?"

"Bambi, Ice Age, and Bleach."

"Can you please tell me a little bit about them?"

"Bambi is a Disney movie about a baby deer that lost his mother and made his way in the world. Ice Age is about prehistoric animals during the time of the Ice Age. And Bleach is about a orange haired boy name Ichigo Kurosaki who went to the Soul Society to rescue his friend Rukia Kuchiki. He went with a girl named Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Chad Yasutora, and a cat who can transform into a woman named Yoruichi Shihoin."

Ichigo and Kisuke had paled. Kisuke asked almost fearfully, "And how did Ichigo get to the Soul Society?"

"He went through your hand made seikaimon and nearly got wiped out with the janitor. But Orihime rescued y'all by using her fairies."

Ichigo looked at Kisuke, as he stood up he said, "I think I'll leave her here with you. I need to get to school."

He didn't get very far before arms came around his waist and he heard Nozomu say, "Please don't leave me."

Ichigo tried pulling her arms from around his waist as he said, "Kisuke won't hurt you and it seems as if you know everything about us."

"What's all the commotion about?" a red headed man that had tattoos on his forehead and neck asked as he walked into the room.

Nozomu's arms loosened from around Ichigo's waist, but she still held on. Ichigo removed her arms from around his waist as Nozomu stood in shock staring at the man that had just came in.

"Renji, this is Nozomu. Nozomu this is Renji Abarai." Ichigo said, stepping away from Nozomu.

Nozomu stood there staring as she thought, _"I knew I shouldn't have taken all those quizzes."_

Ichigo made his escape while Nozomu stood there in a daze. Realizing he had left her she was about to take off after him but was stopped by someone grabbing her shoulder.

"Hey, don't just take off." Renji said as Nozomu turned to look at him.

Nozomu blushed as she grabbed him around the waist tightly. "Please don't leave me too." she begged.

Renji looked down at her in surprise. Laying a hand on her shoulder he tried to gently push her away, but to no avail. Placing both of his hands on her shoulders he grunted as he continued to try. Nozomu held on tighter.

"I have to get back to the Soul Society." Renji said as he grunted.

"Why don't you take her with you?" Kisuke suggested.

Renji looked at Kisuke, "I can't do that, she's a human."

Kisuke snapped his fan close. "I don't know what she is. But it doesn't matter, use my gateway so she can be turned into a spirit form."

Renji placed his hand on his forehead. Rolling his eyes he said, "Oh, all right. It doesn't look like I'll be loosing her anytime soon. And I really need to get back to my job."

Kisuke lead the way downstairs and opened the gateway, "She should be safe from the janitor since you are a Soul Reaper and can control the Hell Butterflies."

Renji looked down at the girl again, she was walking behind him now peeking out, taking all the sights in. Kisuke walked over and bending down to look her in the eye he said, "I have one more question."

Nozomu looked at him, "What is it?" she asked quietly.

"How old are you?" Kisuke said as he stood back up making Nozomu feel short. She was short compared to these tall men. Renji was 6' 2".

Nozomu shyly answered, "21 almost 22."

Renji sighed, "Can we go now, Kisuke?"

"Ah yes, I was just letting the gateway have time to connect." Kisuke walked to the gate, "You may go now." bowing as they passed he said, "We hope you'll grace our presence with your beauty again."

Nozomu wanted to punch him but she was afraid that if she let Renji go she would be left behind. So instead of punching him, she glared at him causing him to smile.

00000000

"Pineapple's home!" a pink haired girl cried as Renji and Nozomu stepped out of the gateway. The gate closed sharply causing Nozomu to jump and turn her head to look at it. But it had disappeared. The pink haired girl then realized that Renji wasn't alone. "Oh look, Renji has a friend!"

"Yachiru!" Renji yelled at the fleeing pink haired girl.

Several minutes later as Renji made his way to his quarters with Nozomu still hanging onto him, several soul reapers came to see this 'leech' that was hanging onto their friend Renji.

Renji stopped walking and placing his hands on his hips he glared at everyone, "What are you all staring at?"

"What strange clothing." a brown haired girl said as she bent to look around Renji. Nozomu hid her face against his back.

"It's not really that strange Momo. It's what they wear down in the human world." Renji said, "Now will you all just step back you're scaring her."

"Oh, such a natural beauty." A orange haired busty woman said, "What's your name sweety?"

"It's Nozomu." came the quiet reply.

"Oh look at that, she's blushing!" the woman said as she giggled.

"Rangiku!" a voice growled, "Have you finished your paperwork?" asked a white haired boy.

"No Captain, I came to see this new friend of Renji's." Rangiku said turning back to Renji, "Where did she go?"

Captain Hitsugaya pointed towards the wall as Renji paled and turned around, "Is that her?"

Renji looked towards the wall. Nozomu was trying to slip away. Sighing, he walked towards her, "It's all right Nozomu. These are my friends and comrades."

"Stay away." came the shaky reply.

"But," Renji started to say surprised that she seemed to be afraid of him, but then as he rubbed his head in annoyance he remembered hearing the last part of her conversation with Kisuke. She was really shy.

As he stepped closer, Nozomu shouted as loud as she could, "STAY AWAY!" but then she fell forward.

Renji flash stepped forward and caught her before she could fall to the ground. Feeling how limp she was he figured she had passed out. Picking her up he turned to the others.

"I'll be back," Renji said looking at the others.

"Sorry for scaring your new friend, Renji." Momo said, "where are you going to take her?"

"I'll take her to my place." Renji walked through the crowd of people. They made a path for him as they stared at the girl.

00000000

Laying her on his futon he removed her boots. As he laid the covers on her she woke up. Seeing him standing over her, she blushed.

"You had me worried there for a little bit." Renji said as he sat down next to the bed. But then he noticed the tears that came to her eyes.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me?" Nozomu asked quietly, mainly to herself than to Renji. She turned onto her side away from Renji as she continued to cry.

"I don't know why this happened, but at least know this, your safe here with me." Renji said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you."

He stopped as he opened the door. Looking over his shoulder, he answered her, "You're welcome."

Nozomu laid still for awhile to let herself calm down. Sitting up she walked to the window and opening it, stepped out. Slipping alongside the walls, Nozomu avoided the soul reapers for awhile, until the alarm bell rang. Flinching she knew that was meant for her. Running now, she ran past several of the squad headquarters. Hoping nobody would see her, but then she didn't really care.

Ikkaku laughed at something Yumichika said when a woman in strange clothing ran past. Looking at the retreating back, Ikkaku asked, "Who was that?"

"I don't know. Want to find out?" Yumichika asked as he stood up smiling.

Ikkaku grinned evilly, "Let's."

They took off after the woman. Catching up to her, Ikkaku caught her shoulder bringing her to a stop. Turning the woman to face him, he realized that it was the woman Renji had brought back from the human world.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Renji?" Ikkaku asked suspiciously.

Nozomu's eyes showed fear. Instead of trying to get away from him by struggling she punched him in the face, then kicked him in the groin. Ikkaku's face twisted in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Don't let her get away Yumichika!" Ikkaku said barely above a whisper.

Yumichika turned to the girl and was going to tell her to calm down but he was also swiftly kicked in the groin. Nozomu took off, racing down the road.

Renji and several squad members found Ikkaku and Yumichika standing up painfully. Renji raced over and asked, "What happened to you two?"

"That stupid woman." Ikkaku said, "She kicked us and then took off in that direction." Ikkaku pointed in the direction Nozomu had taken.

Renji groaned as he placed his hand over his eyes. Standing still he searched for any spiritual energy. Finding a hint of a strange energy he followed it.

Nozomu closed the door to a building and leaning against it, panted. "Aren't you Renji's new friend?" a voice asked from beside her.

Nozomu turned to find a man with long white hair looking at her as he smiled.

"I wouldn't know if you would call me a friend." Nozomu said taking several deep breaths to calm herself.

Holding up a tea cup, he asked, "Would you mind joining me for a cup of tea?"

Nozomu shook her head and walking over sat down and crossed her legs. The man looked at her in surprise, but then remembered she wasn't from around here. Smiling he poured her a cup of tea and as he handed it to her said, "I'm Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of squad thirteen. What's your name?"

"Nozomu." Nozomu said only giving her first name, knowing it didn't really matter what her last name was.

Jushiro nodded, not digging any further. They sat in silence until Nozomu stood up and said, "Thank you for the tea, but I really need to go."

Jushiro smiled, "Please come visit me again. I like you."

Nozomu blushed, "I like you too. But why would you like me?"

"You have a calming presence. I find it very relaxing." Jushiro said as he stood up.

Nozomu thanked him again before slipping out the door. Walking around a building she came across a pond with a bridge over it and fish swimming in it. She walked to the edge and stared at the water. It was surprisingly clear for it to be a fish pond. Suddenly she felt that she was being watched. Turning she saw a group of Soul Reapers standing several feet behind her.

Renji crossed his arms as he stepped away from the group. Jushiro walked around the corner and seeing Nozomu standing at the edge of the pond in front of the group he walked over to Renji and asked, "What's going on?"

"I was looking for Nozomu." Renji said as he stepped towards Nozomu.

Nozomu took a step back. Seeing her moving, Jushiro turned to her and as she stepped backwards, his eyes grew wide and he reached his hand towards her as he cried, "Wait!"

It was too late. Nozomu's foot slipped and she fell into the pond. Renji and the other Soul Reapers gasped, watching as Nozomu went underwater. Nozomu came up shortly and gasped for air, but then started coughing as she brushed her hair from her eyes. Seeing she was in the water and that it would separate her from the Soul Reapers, she swam to the other side. Nozomu was thankful she had left her boots in Renji's room.

Placing her hands on the edge of the pond, she proceeded to pull herself out of the water. Her left hand slipped on the wet rock, cutting her hand. Nozomu hissed in pain, but continued to slip out of the water. Laying on the cold ground she panted. Renji's face appeared above her. Gasping, she scrambled backwards towards the wall.

Renji stayed crouching where she had been, "No matter where you run, I will always find you."

Nozomu glared at him, "That doesn't mean I can't try."

Renji stood up and walking over took her hand that she was holding close, trying to stop the bleeding. Looking at it, he said, "Why don't we have Captain Unohana take a look at this."

Nozomu wretched her hand away from him, "I don't need your help."

Renji stood up and looked at her sternly. She glared back. "Yes you do if you plan on living here for the rest of your life."

Nozomu paled in realization. Renji bent down and grabbing her around her waist threw her over his shoulder.

"Wait! Stop! I said I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!" Nozomu said as she pounded on Renji's back.

"Renji, that isn't how you're supposed to treat a lady." Jushiro said.

Renji looked over at Jushiro, "She is anything but a lady. She's a brat."

"What did you call me?!" Nozomu said as she used her hands to push herself up.

Renji held her waist tighter against his shoulder, "I said you were a brat."

Nozomu sighed, giving in and let her arms relax downward, letting them hang as she leaned her ear against Renji's back. Renji looked over his other shoulder, wondering if this was some trick of hers. Nozomu started shaking then.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid. We're not going to hurt you." Renji said gently as he looked forwards again.

"I'm not afraid." Nozomu said through clenched teeth trying to keep them from chattering.

It didn't slip by Renji's hearing. He realized then that she was cold. Rolling his eyes skyward he flash stepped to squad four. Nozomu held tightly to his waist afraid he might drop her at this speed.

Clenching her eyes shut, she thought, _"I might as well except his help."_

Renji stopped at the doors and slid them open. Seeing Isane at a desk he asked, "Is Captain Unohana busy?"

"Not at the moment. Do you need her for something?" Isane said standing up and walking over.

Renji pointed to Nozomu's legs, "Yeah, she cut her hand and needs it looked at. I figured with Unohana's gentle motherly nature she could help her by talking to her."

"It's nice of you to think of me as a mother figure, Renji. But you are to call me Madam Captain." a voice came from the doorway leading down the hall to the hospital rooms.

Renji turned to find Unohana smiling from the doorway. Nozomu looked up but because Renji had turned she saw Isane. Isane seeing her looking at her smiled, trying to be friendly. Nozomu laid her head back down, feeling tired now but still cold.

"Now, what seems to be troubling your friend?" Unohana stopped in front of Renji and looked up at him.

"Nothing is troubling me except for how I got here. And no one can help figure that out." Came a voice through chattering teeth.

"Oh my, follow me Renji. We must get her out of those wet clothes." Unohana turned and started walking down the hall to an empty room. As she opened the door, Unohana looked at Isane, "Would you please get some dry clothes for her."

"Yes Madam Captain. I'll go and get them." Isane bowed before walking quickly down another hallway. Moments later she stood in front of a rack with spare kimonos. Placing her hand on her chin she thought, _"From the way she was hanging it is really hard to tell her size."_ She made a quick decision and grabbed one.

Meanwhile in the room, Unohana pointed to the bed, "You can put her there."

Renji nodded and bending down he was going to lay her down but she didn't slide off of his shoulder. She was holding onto his waist.

"Let go, Nozomu." he said

"No!" came the sharp reply.

Renji grabbed her waist with his other hand and was about to pull her off, a hand stopped him. Looking over at the owner of the hand he saw Unohana shake her head gently. He stood still.

Unohana turned to Nozomu, "Why do you not want him to put you down?" she asked gently.

"He's the only person I trust here." Came the reply sounding choked up.

"Nozomu. Let me put you down and when Isane comes back I'll just be outside the door, okay?" Renji said quietly. Nozomu stayed tense for a few seconds but then Renji felt her relax. Renji gently placed her on the bed.

Nozomu looked up at him, "Did you really mean what you said?"

"About what?" Renji asked

"About staying outside the door." Nozomu said glaring up at him as she blushed.

Renji smiled as he placed his hand on top of her head, "I always do what I say I'll do."

Isane walked in then carrying a white kimono. Renji walked out of the room and waited.

00000000

"What did you find out about Nozomu?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked Kisuke via video communication.

Kisuke answered, "I have found some residue from the portal. If she had went back thirty minutes after she came here, she would have been able to go back to her world. She went through a portal that connected her dimension to our dimension. It happens every thirty years."

"So will she be able to go back?" Yamamoto asked.

"If she doesn't eat anything from this world for thirty years." Kisuke said looking at the screen solemnly.

"But won't she die if she doesn't eat?" Yamamoto asked with concern, questioning Kisuke's findings.

"No. In my research here it has happened before. That woman was able to go back to her world because the previous captain of squad twelve had found out the details before we could mess up." Kisuke said, "and she lived here without dying ."

"I'll send my lieutenant over to get her if you'll hold on a little longer." Yamamoto gestured for his lieutenant to go and get her.

00000000

"_Now why did I go and say that to her?"_ Renji asked himself as he paced up and down the hallway in front of the room Nozomu was in with Unohana and Isane. _"Why do I have this feeling that I need to protect her? I mean I just met her."_ Renji threw his hands up in defeat and leaning against the wall he crossed his arms and stared at the floor.

Isane opened the door and seeing him standing there she guided Nozomu out, "See, he is still here just like he told you."

Renji looked up, pushing away from the wall he was about to say something but Chojiro Sasakibe, lieutenant of squad one, appeared. Taking Nozomu's hand he bowed over it and said, "Head Captain Yamamoto would like to see you mademoiselle."

Nozomu looked towards Renji. "Captain Yamamoto has requested only you. No one else." Sasakibe said seeing her look of uncertainty.

"Don't worry. Lieutenant Sasakibe is one of the strongest lieutenants. He won't let anything happen to you." Renji said, "And I'll be at my desk so when Captain Yamamoto is finished, Sasakibe can bring you back to me."

"I will do that on my honor of a Soul Reaper." Sasakibe bowed holding his hand at his waist while still holding Nozomu's hand, "Let us be on our way."

00000000

"So you see you'll be able to go back on one condition." Kisuke finished after explaining to Nozomu how she ended up in this world.

Looking hopeful, Nozomu asked, "I'll do anything. What is the condition?"

Kisuke held his finger up, "You must not eat anything from this world for thirty years." Nozomu's face fell, Kisuke noticed, "You didn't eat anything, did you?"

Nozomu said, "I could lie and say no I didn't but," she looked down, "I ate some eggs and toast with Ichigo and his friends." then looking back up at Kisuke, tears came to her eyes, "I also had a drink of water, and when I came here I had some tea with Jushiro."

Kisuke sighed, "It can't be helped. You'll have to stay here in this world."

"There isn't anything you can do?" Nozomu asked pleadingly. Kisuke shook his head, tears continued to run down her cheeks, "So I can't see my family ever again?"

Kisuke shook his head, "I'm sorry."

Nozomu placed her fist to her mouth as she started to sob. Yamamoto stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. Nozomu jerked away and ran out of the room. She ran blindly down the road until she came to a garden. Wiping her eyes, she noticed it was a cherry tree orchard. Walking in between the trees she rubbed her eyes again trying to stop the tears. She walked until she came to a hill. Sitting down she pulled her knees up to her chin and laying her face against them started sobbing.

Byakuya hearing sobbing, walked through the trees until he saw Nozomu. Seeing her, he stopped and decided to leave to her sorrows. Walking a distance so he could still see her but she wouldn't be able hear him, he watched.

Renji came running up. Seeing Byakuya, he asked, "Have you seen Nozomu? She ran out of squad one. Sasakibe came and told me that they couldn't find her."

Byakuya looked at Renji, but then turned to face the hill, "She's up there."

Renji looked in the direction Byakuya was facing, then turned back, "Thanks, Captain."

Before he could leave Byakuya took hold of his arm. Renji turned to look at him in surprise. "Do not hurt her anymore than what she already is."

Renji blinked in surprise. He didn't think his captain would ever care. But looking at Byakuya, he could see the same pain in his eyes that he had seen in Nozomu's eyes when he took her to Unohana. Renji nodded. Byakuya let him go and walked away, leaving Renji alone. He didn't get very far before turning back to Renji. Renji looked at him in question.

Byakuya took off his warm captain's haori as he walked back and giving it to Renji he said, "I want it back." He looked towards Nozomu, "but she needs it more than me."

Renji took the haori and nodded. Turning to Nozomu he walked up the hill.

Nozomu felt something being laid on her shoulders. It felt warm, but she didn't raise her head, she continued to cry silently. Renji sat down next to her and hugged his legs close to his body. Finally she raised her head and wiping the tears from her eyes pulled the haori close.

"Thank you Renji." She said quietly.

Renji looked down at her, but then looked back at the stars, "So what did Kisuke have to say?"

Nozomu sniffled, but she was able to choke out, "He said I won't be able to go back." She bent her head down and started to cry again. "I won't ever see my family again. I'm alone."

Renji reached over and rubbing her back gently he said, "You're not alone." Nozomu turned her head to look at him. "You have me, Ichigo, and the others. If you'll just trust us we'll be your friends and family."

Nozomu rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand and leaned against Renji's chest. His hand stayed on her back. Renji glanced down then glanced back up at the stars.

Pointing to one bright star, he said, "Why don't you make that star your special star. That way when you look at it you will always remember your family."

Nozomu snuggled closer and asked, "So who's coat do I have?"

"Byakuya's and it's not a coat, it's a winter haori." Renji said feeling himself tense up at her closeness.

"Can you thank him for me please?" Nozomu said tiredly.

Renji looked down at her and noticed that her eyes were closed and it seemed as if she was falling asleep. Bending down he leaned his forehead against the top of hers and whispered, "I will."

"Thank you again, Renji." Nozomu said before falling asleep.

Renji waited awhile before picking her up and taking her to his room he laid her down and went to the living room to sleep on the couch.

00000000

**One month later**

"Renji!" Nozomu laughed as he guided her down the barracks walkway. It was Christmas day and Renji had told her that if she came with him there would be a surprise. The condition was she had to be blindfolded. She of course complied, fully trusting him now, along with several others.

"What?" Renji asked as he looked back and laughed. Some of Nozomu's hair had slipped out of the twisted ponytail she had it up in. But she was smiling.

"You're going too fast." she said after he stopped.

Renji turned to her, "But if we don't hurry we'll miss most of it."

Nozomu carefully stood straight up and tilting her head up, she hoped she was looking up at him. Placing her hands on her hips, she chuckled, "You know I can't use any techniques like you."

"Fine, how about I do this?" Renji scooped her up and flash stepped to squad thirteen's barracks.

Nozomu squealed, "Do go so fast!"

"But we're here now." Renji said as he slid her off his shoulder, helping her stand up. Nozomu's hair had completely fallen out of the band she had had it in.

Reaching up, she pouted, "You lost my last hair band."

Renji slid the door open, "Don't worry about it." he guided Nozomu in. All the Soul Reapers were gathered there and they were holding their breaths, waiting for Renji to remove the blindfold. As the blindfold slipped off, Nozomu gasped and held her hand in front of her mouth as everyone shouted, "Merry Christmas, Nozomu!"

Nozomu turned to Renji, "Y'all did this all for me?"

Renji smiled as he placed his hands on his hips, still holding the bandanna that he had used. "Yep. We did this all for you. It being your first Christmas here and all."

Rangiku walked up and held out a piece of paper and a pen, "Will you please sign this paper?"

Nozomu smiled up at Rangiku, "Does it matter where?"

Rangiku shook her head, "No, but I would like you to sign it on the bottom."

Nozomu took the pen and signed her name in english since she hadn't learned how to read or write in kanji. Rangiku thanked her before taking off.

Jushiro walked up and taking her hand guided her to a table full of gifts. Jushiro picked up a package and gave it to her. "Here open it." he said as he smiled.

Nozomu looked at the package, then back at the table, then at her new friends, "These aren't all for me are they?"

Everyone smiled, even Byakuya. "Yes, every single one of those presents is for you." Ichigo said.

Tears suddenly came to her eyes, "We're sorry if we made you cry." Momo said as she walked up and placed her hand on Nozomu's shoulder.

Laying her hand on Momo's head, Nozomu said, "I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm really happy. I just didn't expect you to go to all of this trouble just for me." she waved at the presents.

Momo hugged her, "But we wanted too. We wanted you to feel that you were wanted here."

Nozomu smiled. Turning to Renji she noticed he was still holding the handkerchief. Holding her hand out to him she asked, "Can I have that?"

"Sure, I don't need it." Renji handed it to her.

Nozomu placed the package down and tied her hair with it to keep it out of her face. Picking up the package she opened it, noticing it didn't have a label to show who it was from she looked at the present.

"I'm assuming since this is a package of tea it is from Jushiro?" Nozomu asked as she looked at him.

Jushiro smiled and nodded in reply. Nozomu thanked him and proceeded to finish opening the packages.

To only name a few, Ikkaku gave her the same type of healing salve that he carried. Yumichika gave her a long feather. Byakuya gave her a winter haori, he got tired of lending her his. Rukai gave her a stuffed Chappy, much to Nozomu's delight. Ichigo gave her a picture frame, she decided that she needed to get a photo of her new friends. Toshiro gave her a snowflake bracelet.

Picking up the last package she wondered what it was. It was kind-of rectangular shaped and soft squishy. When Nozomu opened it, it appeared to be a piece of material. Picking it up, it unfolded into a kimono. Momo and Rangiku gasped and reached to feel it.

The kimono was black and was covered in red butterflies. Momo said after feeling it, "I wonder who got this one."

"Why?" Nozomu asked still puzzled about who had picked it out.

Rangiku answered her question, "This is silk, Nozomu!"

Nozomu lowered it and looked at the other things in the package. There was a red sash and a belt. Under the sash were several hair ties. Seeing them she smiled. She had figured out who had gotten it.

Rangiku jumped up, "Now that Nozomu is done opening packages we can play a game." she went and retrieved a box. "Here Nozomu you get to pull first since this party is for you after all."

Nozomu reached into the box and asked, "What are we playing?" she pulled out a piece of a paper and saw a number on it.

Rangiku looked and seeing the number, grinned broadly. Grabbing her hand she shoved her into a closet. Nozomu suddenly realized what game Rangiku had decided to play.

Pounding on the door, Nozomu yelled, "Rangiku! I didn't agree to any of this!"

Rangiku leaned close to the door, "Yes you did. It was on that paper you had signed."

"I signed a blank piece of paper!" Nozomu pounded on the door again.

Rangiku turned to Rukia and Ichigo, "Doesn't this say that she would play any game we wanted to today?"

Rukia took the paper and read it, Ichigo looked over her shoulder, "It does say that you will play any game."

"I signed a blank piece of paper!" Nozomu growled as she leaned her head against the door, "but it doesn't matter, I can't read kanji!"

"Well you have your own personal tutor in there." Rangiku said in a sing-song voice.

Nozomu paled, remembering that in all the quizzes she had taken the author who had a participant who was reluctant to play sent the guy in first, that way it would be a surprise.

"_I hope it is someone I know."_ she thought. She didn't know all the men that well. Arms came around her waist and she felt a breath on her ear before she heard, "Would you like me to tie you hair up?"

Nozomu relaxed when she heard Renji's voice. Sighing she turned away from the door and he took a step back. "That sounded as if you were holding your breath."

Nozomu rubbed the back of her neck, "I kind-of was." but then she realized the headband was missing. Looking up at the shadow that was in front of her she asked, "Do you have an extra hair tie?"

Renji chuckled as he touched her shoulder and turned her back towards him. "I kept one in hopes you would pull my number." He picked up her hair and wrapped the tie around it. "Momo said these stay in the best."

When Renji touched her hair, tingles of pleasure raced down her scalp. Nozomu stood still, enjoying the moment. "There." He stood still holding her hair for a minute. Snapping out of his daydream he went and sat against the wall. Nozomu sat at the other end.

"So will you teach me how to read kanji?" Nozomu asked but then rushed on, "I mean so I won't get into these predicaments with Rangiku again."

Renji smiled, "Sure, we can start whenever you are ready." They stayed in the closet until Rangiku unlocked the door and let them out.

Before they left the closet, Nozomu asked, "Where did you get the money to get that kimono? I know you don't earn enough because you can't afford your sunglasses."

"Byakuya let me borrow some money." Renji said as he stood up.

Nozomu took his hand and squeezing she said, "Thank you Renji."

He squeezed back, "I'm glad you liked it."

Nozomu walked over to Rangiku. Seeing her coming Rangiku held the paper in front of her, "You can't do anything to me. You signed the paper saying you wouldn't."

Nozomu smiled, grabbing Renji's wrist she stepped behind him. Rangiku and Renji looked at her in curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked.

"Just relax will ya?" Nozomu said holding his forearm. She waited until he relented. Feeling him relax she slapped Rangiku on the arm.

Holding her arm, Rangiku whined, "You hit me!"

Nozomu stepped from behind a shocked Renji and placed her hands on her hips, "Technically I didn't hit you. Renji did." She smiled, "So if your going to be mad at anyone, be mad at him."

0000000000

**July 11th**

"Sorry we're late Kisuke. But Renji didn't get done with his paperwork until just a few minutes ago." Nozomu said as she hugged Kisuke.

"I think Captain Kuchiki wanted me to finish this weeks paperwork today instead of waiting until we got back." Renji said.

"But we wouldn't have even made it unless I hadn't helped you." Nozomu said as she punched his arm playfully.

Rubbing his arm, Renji grimaced, "You still had some misspelled words."

"All right you two. Let's get you set up in your rooms. Since it is midnight and all."

After showing Nozomu her room, Kisuke took Renji to the side and asked, "Does she know yet?"

"That this is all for her birthday?" Kisuke nodded, Renji smiled, "No. Everyone kept quiet about it. I thought Toshiro would have said something but apparently Captain Kuchiki and Head Captain Yamamoto talked to him."

Kisuke laughed. Renji chuckled, "Shunsui felt put out that we were leaving on _his_ birthday."

"Here, this is your room. We'll be getting up early to get an early start." Kisuke said as he patted Renji's back.

"All right." Renji said as he walked into the room and shut the door.

The next morning, Nozomu groggily walked into the kitchen after the noise woke her up. Sitting down at the table as she rubbed her eyes, Chad slid a cup towards her.

"Here." he said.

Nozomu didn't even look at the cup. She picked it up and took a sip. Coughing, she made a face. Renji laughed, "That was my reaction."

Groaning she stood up and poured half of the coffee out and poured hot water to refill it.

Looking through the cupboards, she asked Kisuke, "Do you have any hot chocolate mix?"

"In the cupboard to your left, why?" Kisuke looked at her in question. Everyone else was also watching to see what she would do.

Opening the door she didn't answer them. Seeing the tin of hot chocolate she walked back to her cup and put two scoops in. Stirring it she took a sip. Not satisfied she poured another scoop in and stirred it. This time when she took a sip she sighed in pleasure.

"Can I try it?" Renji asked

Ichigo glared at him, "You put at least ten sugar cubes into yours!"

"It still doesn't taste very good." Renji said looking at Ichigo as he took Nozomu's cup. Raising the glass to his lips he took a sip. His eyes grew wide. Setting the glass on the table he looked at Nozomu, "That was good."

Nozomu blushed as Rukia reached for the glass, "Here let me try. I don't like coffee either."

I want to try this new recipe too!" Orihime said as she clapped her hands in expectation.

Rukia took a sip and she looked at the glass in surprise, "Renji's right, it is good. It has a chocolate flavor but it also has a hint of coffee."

Ichigo took a sip as the glass passed him on it's way to Orihime, "I guess it's all right."

Orihime took a sip and said, "This is really good! How did you get the flavor just right, Nozomu?"

Nozomu blushed as she stood near the counter, "I don't like coffee, but I like the scent, so one day I brewed a tablespoon of coffee grounds for twelve cups and when it was ready I spooned hot chocolate into my cup and mixed it until I liked the taste." Nozomu looked down at the floor, "That's all I did."

"Y'all need to be going." Kisuke said. Ichigo and the others picked up their bags.

Orihime ran over to the cupboard and pulling out the largest tin of hot chocolate mixture that Kisuke had stuck it into her bag. Kisuke looked at her in question. Orihime only giggled and followed the others.

0000000000

"Aren't you going to go swimming, Nozomu?" Orihime asked when the group came back to the cafe on the beach.

Nozomu blushed, "Not in this swimsuit." she had been sitting in the shade with Toshiro that morning while the others were having fun.

Orihime found out when they were making her Coffee Chocolate drink, that she didn't have a swimming suit. Orihime happened to bring a spare and forced Nozomu to put it on. Nozomu was thankful she had already been wearing a long white t-shirt.

Ichigo smiled as he walked over, "What could be worse than Orihime's suit?"

Nozomu blushed a darker red, "Nothing."

"Then let's go!" Ichigo grabbed her hand and jerking her to her feet he threw her over his shoulder and ran down to the water with her screaming for help. Reaching the water, Ichigo went out deep enough and threw her in. Placing his hands on his hips, he smiled smugly, "There. Now you are all wet."

Everyone stood there laughing as she kept her shoulders under water. Renji seeing her asked as he smiled, "What are you embarrassed about? It's only a swim suit."

Nozomu stayed under water. "If you don't come out now, I'm coming to get you." Renji said as he walked closer to the water. "Jushiro and Unohana are about to announce the winner for the sand castles."

"I'm staying right here. He can just announce it without me." Nozomu said as she crossed her arms underwater.

Renji slipped his shirt off and walked out towards her. Seeing him coming, Nozomu swam out farther. Renji followed her. "You do know that there are sharks out there, don't you?"

Nozomu treaded water as she looked at him with fear on her face, "You're kidding right?"

Renji stopped to tread water not to far from her, "Nope. Yoruichi and Soi-Fon went to hunt them."

At that moment something glided against Nozomu's legs. Squealing, Nozomu looked towards the water before swimming rapidly over to Renji. Renji got a smug look on his face as he watched her swim towards him. He wasn't expecting her to grab him. Going underwater, Nozomu let go and swam back up to the surface.

Both of them surfaced and started coughing. "Are you trying to drown me?!" Renji yelled.

Jushiro and the others watched from the shore, "What are they doing out there?" Jushiro asked as he shaded his eyes.

Ichigo crossed his arms as he grinned, "It looks as if they are having fun out there."

"I hope they come in soon, Unohana would like to announce the winner." Jushiro said.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a light weight standing on his shoulders before he heard Yachiru yell through a bull horn, "Pineapple! Leech! We would like to find out who won! Get yourself over here!"

It got Renji's and Nozomu's attention. The crowd noticed that they started swimming back to shore. As Nozomu walked out of the water, everyone noticed what her swim suit was. Nozomu blushed when she realized everyone was staring at her.

Renji walked out of the water and laying his arm across her shoulders, he said, "It's not that bad. You actually look really cute in it."

Nozomu was wearing a blue two piece bikini with snowflakes on it. Ichigo handed them towels, "Sorry about that."

Nozomu grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. Jushiro waved at them to follow him. They walked to where Unohana was standing near a four foot by four foot wide, five foot tall sand castle.

"Whoa, who did this?" Ikkaku asked as he looked at it, "It's bigger than ours." he said as he looked at Renji and Ichigo.

"Well this is the winner. But we aren't too sure who did it." Unohana said.

Jushiro, who had been looking at the group, noticed Nozomu blushing. Pointing at the castle, he asked in surprise, "Did you make that?"

Everyone turned to look at Nozomu, "Yes, I did. But I had help from Toshiro."

Jushiro and Unohana smiled as Jushiro took the envelope of money from Unohana. Walking over he took Nozomu's hand. Placing the envelope in it he smiled, "I'm glad your team won. Happy birthday Nozomu."

0000000000

"Um, Byakuya?" Byakuya turned to Nozomu as she walked through the cherry trees, a month later. Raising his eyebrow he waited until she was at him. "Since tomorrow is Renji's birthday and y'all don't seem to really celebrate just anyone's birthday, I was wondering what do I need to get him."

Byakuya smiled, "Follow me."

He lead her to the Silver Dragonfly Eyewear. Guiding her inside he showed her the pair of sunglasses that Renji always wore but ends up breaking them in fights.

Nozomu looked at the price, hoping that she would be able to afford it. But her face fell, "I can't afford these with what I won." Byakuya picked it up and walking to the desk paid for it, "But, Byakuya!" Nozomu sputtered, but was cut off by Byakuya's stern look.

"The only payment I want from you is for you to come visit me." Byakuya looked down at Nozomu, "especially when the cherry trees first bloom."

Nozomu smiled and nodded, "Thank you Byakuya."

Later at the party that Rangiku was throwing she stood off to the side, not wanting to get caught up in any of Rangiku's schemes. Shuhei seeing her standing there by herself walked over. Seeing him walking over she smiled.

"What have you been up too, Shuhei?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing much. But I do have one request." He rubbed his head and a hint of red came to his cheeks.

Seeing it, Nozomu giggled, causing his blush to deepen, "What is it?"

Shuhei relaxed, knowing she would help him anyway she could. The other day she stood up to a squad eleven member who was picking on Hanatora. Kenny had stopped the fight though, telling the man it was wrong fighting a woman unless she was armed and in their division. Especially Renji's woman as Kenny put it. Causing Nozomu to throw a fit, during which he had to calm her down.

"Well you see, Rangiku is putting on a dance later and I wondered if you would save me a dance or two?" Shuhei said embarrassed.

"I will." Nozmu said giving him a hug.

Shuhei stood tense for a second, but then he hugged her back. _"She is too caring for her own good."_ he thought.

As they separated, Rangiku said, "Let's start dancing! Ya can't have a party without a dance!"

Nozomu laughed, "I think I'll take you up on your offer now, Shuhei."

Renji watched Nozomu dance with several different men. As he tried to get one dance after another with her somebody else would snatch her up. Seeing Byakuya dance with her he decided it wouldn't be worth pursuing her. He stood back watching Byakuya keep her to himself for a few more dances as they made their way towards him.

Just as they were a few feet away from him, he turned away and was going to head for a drink but was stopped by Byakuya flash stepping with Nozomu in front of him. Byakuya handed Nozomu over to Renji and then left. Renji stood dumbfounded for a second but snapping out of it he picked up where Byakuya left off.

"So are you having fun, Renji?" Nozomu asked leaning her head against his chest.

"I am now." Renji said holding her close.

"Would you mind if we sat out the last dance?" Nozomu asked

"Sure, but may I ask why?" Renji asked as he looked down.

Nozomu sighed, "My feet are sore and my legs are tired."

Renji scooped her up and walked to some chairs Rangiku had remembered to bring, "Why didn't you say so to begin with?"

Nozomu looked up at him as he set her down, "I knew you wanted to dance with me so badly, but everyone kept taking me off to another dance. That's why Byakuya danced with me." Nozomu smiled fondly as she looked towards the door that Byakuya had vanished through. "He prevented everyone else from asking so that we could dance." Nozomu looked back up at Renji, "That's why he danced with me the most. I hope you don't mind."

Renji smiled as he sat down beside her, "No, I don't mind. I'm just sorry it took me so long to get to you."

Nozomu stood up and handing him a package said, "I think I'll head home, but here is your present from me. I know Rangiku told me not to tell you but I wanted you to know."

Renji took the package and looking up at her, he asked, "Will you be all right?"

Nozomu looked at him in surprise, "You mean about you knowing who gave that gift?"

"No, silly, walking home." Renji said as he stood up and brushed his fingers down her face.

Nozomu smiled and looked down, "Yes, I'll be fine. Isane's room isn't really to far from here."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Renji said as he leaned his head down and touched her forehead.

Nozomu walked down the road hoping Renji would like his present. Feeling a creepy presence behind her she turned around sharply. Not seeing anything she took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Turning back around she jumped back. Standing in front of her was a man with some rope. Stepping backwards she hit something solid. Looking up she saw another man. Before she could scream for help, the man grabbed her hands and covered her mouth.

Nozomu bit the man's hand. Yelping he released her, but then quickly grabbed her again cutting off her scream for help.

Renji looked towards the door, thinking he had heard a scream over the music. Not hearing it again he ignored it.

Byakuya turned his head towards the screaming. Not hearing it again he figured it was a hollow and one of the soul reapers on duty had taken care of it.

Nozomu fought the men as they tied her after gagging her. But because she wouldn't cooperate, one of the men knocked her on the head with his sword's hilt. Nozomu stopped struggling, and as her eyes slid shut she saw a woman walk into her vision.

"I didn't want you to hurt her. Just get her out of the way." Kate said as she crossed her arms, glaring at the men.

"But we couldn't get her tied unless she was still." one man complained.

"You are soul reapers for crying out loud!" Kate said angrily, "you couldn't tie up a measly soul?"

The other man picked Nozomu up, "She isn't that bad. The bleeding will stop so let's go."

0000000000

"Isane, have you seen Nozomu?" Renji asked a couple days later.

Isane shook her head, "No. But then I haven't seen her since the party."

Renji thanked her and continued to ask if anyone had seen Nozomu. Kate stepped out, surprising Renji. "I can't talk to you right now." Renji said as he walked past her.

"Wait, I heard you were looking for Nozomu." Kate said. Renji turned to look at her. Kate pulled out the headband Nozomu had been wearing the night of the party. "I found this in the garden."

Renji took it and seeing the blood looked at Kate, "Did you see her?"

Kate shook her head sadly, "No, sorry."

Renji rushed down the road to squad six to tell Byakuya that he wasn't going to be at work today. He was going to look for Nozomu.

0000000000

Nozomu woke up the third or fourth day since she had been abducted. She couldn't remember. Her head hurt, her wrist were rubbed raw from her trying to get loose from the ropes that were holding her to the stake. Her stomach growled, her throat felt sore, and her lips were dry. Nobody had come to see her since Kate had brought her here.

Nozomu sighed, resigning herself to the fact that she was going to die here. Suddenly, hearing voices outside she perked her ears. It sounded like Renji! The door slid open, revealing Renji. Tears came to her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"Renji, I told you I already looked here. She isn't here." Kate said. Walking into the doorway she saw Nozomu tied to the stake. "Well she wasn't here yesterday when I looked."

Renji took in the signs as he felt his heartbeat return to normal. "She has been here for awhile, Kate. Are you sure you didn't just miss looking in this place?"

Kate shook her head, "I looked in all of the buildings."

At that moment Nozomu's eyes grew wide, and she frantically pulled at the stake trying to get to them. Renji was about to rush into the room but then Kate screamed from behind him. Turning he saw a big hollow grinning with blood on its claws. Kate was laying lifeless off to the side. Renji drew his sword and was about to call, "Roar Zabimaru!" but the hollow batted at him.

Renji leaped to the side. It's claw just caught his arm. Nozomu jerked on the post again, this time pulling it out causing her to fall forwards on her face. Grunting, she inched her way to the door. Her legs had been bent under her for so long, they wouldn't hold her weight. As she reached the door, Renji leaped behind the hollow and slashed it. It vanished in moments.

Renji rushed over and untied the gag. Nozomu gasped as fresh tears came to her eyes. Renji cupped her face with both of his hands and brushing the tears from her eyes, roughly placed his lips over her dry, cracked ones.

Pulling back, he said, "I thought I would have gone mad if I didn't find you."

Nozomu made a choked sobbing sound, "Oh, Renji, am I ever glad to see you."

Renji untied her hands and bringing them to the front noticed that they were chaff. He removed the squad four relief bag that he was carrying on his back. Unzipping it he pulled out a jar of salve and bandages. Nozomu looked at him in surprise.

"Hanatora got this stuff for me." Renji said as he gently wrapped her wrist.

"But how did you know it was Kate?" Nozomu asked hoarsely as he wrapped her other wrist.

Renji looked at her as he screwed the lid onto the jar, "I did alot of asking around and she was the only one that acted suspiciously. She would vanish for a little while only reporting that she was coming to the Rukongai to check on something." Renji placed his hand on her cheek again. "I kept hoping that it might have been you that she was checking on. Finally I followed her but she caught me.

When I asked what she was doing she said searching for you. That's what gave it away." Renji looked towards Kate's body. "She was going to stand trial for what she did. But I guess this is the way she really wanted to go." Nozomu sagged against Renji. Renji looked down at her, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Just relieved." Nozomu said as she raised her arms behind him and hugged him close. Renji hugged her back.

"I have another question I wanted to ask you." Renji said not wanting to let her go.

Nozomu asked without moving, "What is it?"

"Well at the party, I was really jealous of all the other guys dancing with you. Especially Byakuya." Renji felt Nozomu's shoulders shaking. Looking down he realized she was laughing.

"You? Jealous?" Nozomu asked as she looked up at him.

"Can you believe it?" Renji looked down at her, "But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to know, can you see us being together in the future?"

Nozomu smiled, "Yes," she leaned her head against his chest again, "I can."

"Good, because I was wondering, would you marry me?" Renji asked quietly with his chin resting on her head.

Nozomu pulled back and asked, "What?"

Renji smiled sheepishly, "Would you marry me?"

Nozomu smiled, "You want to know something?" Renji nodded, "this is a very unromantic way to ask a girl if she wants to marry you."

Renji pulled back as the smile fell from his face, "Does that mean no? Since I'm not very romantic?"

Nozomu laughed, "No, it's not because you are unromantic. And to answer your first question, yes. I would be honored to be your wife."

Renji smiled as he bent his head down and kissed her slowly.

0000000000

Renji bent down to whisper in his new bride's ear, after the ceremony and opening the gifts, "You look really beautiful but you didn't have to spend all your money for this."

Nozomu looked up at him, "It wasn't me." at the moment they were thanking everyone for coming and for the gifts.

Byakuya walked up then and told Renji, "This is my gift to you. I don't want you to even try to pay it back. I just want you to appreciate it."

Renji looked at his captain in shock, "Y-yes s-sir."

Nozomu elbowed him after Byakuya left. "Stop stuttering."

Renji wrapped his arms around his new wife, "Want to know something?"

"What?" Nozomu asked as she laid her hands over his.

"I can't wait for the greatest gift of all." Renji whispered in her ear, sending delicious chills down her spine.

0000000000

Rangiku: Please, review and tell us how our Renji one shot did!

Toshiro: Watch for the continuation of Nozomu's Adventures.


End file.
